


The Calypso Project

by GrowlingPeanut



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Gen, it's set up like a bunch of archived recordings, minor original characters, non-traditional writing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrowlingPeanut/pseuds/GrowlingPeanut
Summary: [ATLAS DATA LOG #CP017-001]Memorandum: After previous failed attempts, the Calypso Project will proceed with the last remaining clone of the infant female with the XS060-B gene. This will be the seventeenth, and final, attempt. End memorandum.





	The Calypso Project

**[ATLAS DATA LOG #CP017-0375-A]**  
_“Are they stable?”_  
_“Yes sir, they’re sleeping.”_  
_“Good. We’ll continue to monitor and have them tested at 0900.”_  
_“Do you think this is the final product, sir?”_  
_“It’s too early to tell, Captain, but I think we’re damn close.”_  
**[static]**

\- - - - - - 

**[ATLAS DATA LOG #CP017-0376]**  
[babies crying]  
 _“All results are showing green, General.”_  
 _“Very good, Doctor Hale—”_  
 **[alarms]**  
 _“Should I cut the recording, sir?”_  
 _“No, keep it running. Hale, what’s going on?”_  
 _“It’s the boy—Subject 17, I mean—he…the energy is…”_  
 **[muffled sounds of movement, buttons beeping]**  
 _“Hold on, I can stablize him—”_  
 **[static]**

\- - - - - - 

**[ATLAS DATA LOG #CP017 - EH PERSONAL - 026]**  
 _“This is a personal audiolog. I am Dr. Elizabeth Hale, Atlas Biological Research Division. The time is 7626. It seems that the experiment was…not as successful as we’d hoped. Subject 17 has so far been the most viable of all the clones, but his health has not improved since the initial incident.”_  
 **[papers shuffling]**  
 _“His sister appears to remain healthy. She’s a quiet, compliant child, aside from the usual fussing of a newborn. Scans still show the presence of the XS060-B gene—the same as is present in the Commandant. No outward physical manifestation has occurred. I will update my report in the morning.”_

\- - - - - - 

**[ATLAS DATA LOG #CP017 - EH PERSONAL - 047]**  
 _“This is a personal audiolog. I am Dr. Elizabeth Hale, Atlas Biological Research Division. The time is 1400. Subject 17 is showing promise. Is it pointless to hope that this one could be the final attempt?”_  
 **[long pause]**  
 _“It feels wrong, calling them by numbers. They’re_ children, _for God’s sakes.”_

\- - - - - - 

**[ATLAS DATA LOG #CP017 - EH PERSONAL - 056]**  
 _“The boy—Troy, I’m calling him—lapsed again. We were able to stablize him, but I’m beginning to worry that I hoped for too much. Tyreen—the girl—was inconsolable once separated from him. She cried until the medical team brought him back. I’ve never seen so much pain on such a small face.”_

\- - - - - - 

**[ATLAS DATA LOG #CP017 - EH PERSONAL - 104]**  
 _“Dr. Elizabeth Hale. The time is…late.”_  
 **[pause]**  
 _“They’ve started conditioning them. Telling them stories, poking at their brains. I…knew it would come to this, if Troy was the one to survive. It was in the briefing. They have a purpose… I just never thought I’d be…so attached.”_  
 **[shuffling]**  
 _“They’re both bright children. Curious, intelligent. The team in charge decided to use the names I’d chosen for them, which is a small comfort. Real names help with the memory fabrication. But they’re only three years old. I’m worried we’re going to break them.”_

\- - - - - - 

**[ATLAS DATA LOG #CP017-0845]**  
 _“Beginning the test.”_  
 **[distant voice of a child]**  
 _“No! Where is he!?”_  
 _“Your brother is very sick right now, he needs to stay—”_  
 **[shrill scream, series of loud pops]**  
 _“I won’t do it without him!”_  
 _“Stand_ down, _Tyreen!”_  
 _“No—!!!”_  
 **[static]**

\- - - - - - 

**[ATLAS DATA LOG #CP017 - EH PERSONAL - 186]**  
 _“This is a personal audiolog. I am Dr. Elizabeth Hale, Atlas Biological Research Division. The time is 0947. The test…was successful. We…lost Simms and Porter. They knew the risks, but…”_  
 **[clearing throat, shuffling]**  
 _“It seems that Tyreen’s ability is…energy transfer. The catalyst was as we suspected, being separated from Troy while he was under stress. I still don’t agree with the methods of the team. Troy was nearly dead when Tyreen reached him.”_  
 **[long pause]**  
 _“She has the markings now, I could see them as clear as day while she was holding her brother, sobbing. She healed him. It was remarkable. … They’ve gone back in for more conditioning. I watched as they were taken away from the testing room. Tyreen wouldn’t let go of him.”_

\- - - - - - 

**[ATLAS DATA LOG #VOD-Y2-352]**  
 _“Begin report. Tactical report to all Atlas Generals: the Vault was opened. Mass casualties, Commandant Steele among them. End report.”_

\- - - - - - 

**[ATLAS DATA LOG #CP017 - EH PERSONAL - 233]**  
 _“This is a personal audiolog. I am Dr. Elizabeth Hale, Atlas Biological Research Division. The time is 0756. They shipped the twins off to Promethea this morning. The field team will arrange the landing, perform the final memory wipes, and plant the twins into the setting appropriate to their conditioning. … I feel empty. Turning a pair of children into weapons was not what I signed up for.”_  
 **[END]**

**Author's Note:**

> (The idea here is that Troy is actually a clone of Tyreen (who is a natural born siren.... _acquired_ by Atlas researchers at her birth) and Atlas was attempting to fabricate their own sirens. The results were obviously mixed. Thanks to a good friend of mine for the idea.)


End file.
